doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario
If you were looking for the implied movie of the same name, see here. Wario (Japanese: ワリオ) is the obese, yet surprisingly muscular, hot-tempered, greedy anti-hero, and Mario's yellow-and-purple clad rival. Wario's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Mario's Castle. Due to his money grubbing personality, he is not liked by many citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Mario on more then a few occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures; from stealing treasure to running a mini-game making company. Wario has helped heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well. History Background Wario is seen as a baby in Yoshi's Island DS, which was released many years after his first appearance as an adult in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. As a child, Baby Wario is prone to tantrums, and already has a penchant for riches. He is kidnapped along with all the other children of the Mushroom Kingdom by Kamek, and after some adventures with Yoshi and a group of Bandits, Wario is last seen arguing with Baby Bowser on a barge filled with treasure. ''Super Mario Land'' series ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins “Dear Mario, You may have noticed a few changes in your former home. While you were off playing hero in Sarasaland, I took it upon myself to cast a spell over the population and turn the citizens into mindless zombies. I've also moved into the Castle on the hill, so I fear that you'll have to look for new accommodations. My entire operation is run from Wario Castle and the entrance is magically sealed. The only way to break into this fearsome fortress is to collect the Six Golden Coins and place them into the entrance. The Coins are hidden deep within the zones of the land and guarded by my army of oblivious devotees. Don't even think of trying to thwart me, Mario. It's Wario's World now and there's nothing that you can do to stop my sinister scheme. Best Regards, Your Maniacal Arch Villain, Wario. ” —' }| }|#default=Wario}}' In Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Mario returns from saving Daisy and discovers that Wario took over his huge castle and turned the inhabitants of Mario Land into zombies (He even flipped the huge "M" on the door to a "W"). Wario seals the castle away with the power of six Golden Coins, giving one to each of his six most powerful cronies. Mario battles through the strange worlds of Mario Land, eventually gathering all the golden loot and facing off with Wario. Wario fights hard to remain in control of his castle. He stomps the floor to make the lights from above crush Mario. However, Mario avoids this, so Wario knows he has to use a Carrot to become Rabbit Wario. With his rabbit powers, not only does he try to crush Mario with falling lights, but also with his own body. After even this fails, Wario uses his last resort, a Fire Flower. Becoming Fire Wario, he abandons the strategy of crushing Mario and instead decides to sear him with the Fire Flower. However, the red plumber's might prevails in the end, and Wario retreats to whence he came. ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' Following this appearance in Super Mario Land 2, he promptly appears in his own game: Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. Wario Land features a new breed of Nintendo anti-hero actions: greed. In this game, Wario is told that there is immense treasure to be found on Kitchen Island, but that is guarded by the terrible pirate, Captain Syrup. When he gets to the island, he has a full-out battle with the pirate crew, finally reaching Captain Syrup (who, to Wario's surprise, is a woman). After a long fight with the captain and her Genie, Wario escapes the collapsing castle with the pirate queen's loot. However, Wario's main objective, the golden statue of Princess Peach, gets reclaimed by Mario (whom it was stolen from originally by Captain Syrup). Fortunately for Wario, the genie is so grateful for being freed from Syrup that he gives Wario his own pad, which materializes as anything from a birdhouse to a planet, based on how much treasure Wario has collected throughout the game. Mario vs. Wario Wario makes his first, full non-game appearance in North America in Mario vs. Wario, a comic published by Nintendo Power. In Mario vs. Wario, Wario sends Mario a letter saying "he wants to catch-up on old times". In actuality, Wario has prepared a trap for Mario, wanting to get revenge on him for Mario constantly "bullying" Wario in their youth; Wario especially hated playing cowboys with Mario, as he would always be the rustler who would be captured by "Sheriff Mario" and locked away. .]] As Mario makes his way to Wario's fortress, defeating all of Wario's minions, oblivious to the fact they are trying to kill him, an angered Wario watches Mario. Eventually, Mario reaches Wario's castle and is confronted by a giant-sized Wario. As Wario begins trying to pummel Mario, the plumber notices a plug on Wario and pulls it, deflating Wario's giant, look-a-like costume. After hearing Wario call him a bully, Mario says that he didn't mean to "bully" Wario 20 years ago and apologizes. Wario, after hearing this apology, turns over a new leaf, unfortunately, Mario suddenly pulls out a cowboy costume and "convinces" Wario to play cowboys again, with Mario as the sheriff once again. Wario also appeared in a second Mario vs. Wario comic, in which he receives an invitation to Princess Toadstool's birthday party. Wanting to get the Princess the perfect gift, Wario rushes-off to buy her a Samus Doll he remembered her admiring. Unfortunately, when Wario arrives at the store, he learns from the Koopa Troopa shopkeeper that a guy with a "big black mustache" had already bought the doll. Wario, enraged, believes Mario to have been the one who bought the doll and begins to leave, until he notices a nearby, creepy jack-in-the-box. Grabbing the jack-in-the-box, Wario pays for it and wraps it. Later on a Princess Toadstool's party, Wario makes several unsuccessful attempts to switch the jack-in-the-box with Mario's present. After a lot of effort, Wario does so, only to be shocked when the Princess opens his present and the sinister jack-in-the-box pops out. As the Princess throws the jack-in-the-box away in horror, Wario accuses Mario of setting him up and starts fighting with him. During this scuffle, it is revealed that Mario's present is also a creepy jack-in-the-box and both Mario and Wario can only look on in surprise and dismay as Luigi gives his present to the Princess, the Samus Doll. Club Nintendo Wario makes several appearances in the comics of the German Club Nintendo magazine. He first appeares in the comic "Super Mario: Die Verwandlung". Wario is accidentally created by a machine of Dr. Light who actually wanted to cure Mario's pixelated look. The newly-created man goes on a rampage, but the doctor, Mario and Mega Man manage to catch him and make him disappear again. Other comics in the Club Nintendo magazine don't support this creation of Wario. Wario is the main character in the comic "Warios Weihnachtsmärchen", an adaptation of Dickens' A Christmas Carol. Wario, who is the owner of a bomb shop, coldheartedly fires his clerk. In the following night, several ghosts visit him to tell him what he has done wrong. In the end, Wario decides to become a better man and spends the holidays together with Mario and his friends. During the events of the comic "Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens", Wario is the caretaker of the Nintendo Skyscraper. He is willing to sign a contract with the demonic Abigor, pledging to hand over all the apartment keys to him. In return, Abigor promises to put a spell on Princess Peach, with the effect that she would fall in love with Wario and forget about Mario. As a result, Abigor and his fellows take over the skyscraper, but soon get stopped by Mario and his allies. Peach is never seen being in love with Wario; instead, Abigor turned her into a zombie. ''Super Mario-Kun'' Wario is a recurring character in the Japanese-published Super Mario-Kun comic book series by Yukio Sawada. He first appeared in the chapters based on Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. The Super Mario-Kun series also cover Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3, where Wario notably travels Kitchen Island along with Mario and Yoshi. ''Mario & Wario'' Wario tried to have his revenge in Mario & Wario. Wario would put a bucket, or some other object, on Mario, Princess Peach, or Yoshi’s head to turn them into his slaves. Fortunately, Luigi escaped this "hypnotism" and enlisted the help of the good fairy Wanda. Wanda would guide the wandering heroes to Luigi, who would take off their headgear for them. Wanda and Wario dueled after every level of this game; Wanda would have to slowly but surely damage Wario's plane. During the final round, his plane couldn't take anymore and Wanda blasted Wario out of the sky and freed the heroes from his grasp. Wario crash-landed near his castle, losing a fight with the heroes once more. ''Wario's Woods'' Wario is also the villain of the game Wario's Woods. Wario, for some reason, wants to take over the woods, and is sending in an army to do it. This time he is stopped by Toad, Birdo and his old nemesis Wanda. Toad and Wanda must battle Wario's evil creatures in a Tetris Attack-esque game, stacking and matching creatures to destroy them. Wario will constantly appear in the box in the corner of the screen, making the ceiling fall down on Toad, and sending in more animals. He also appears between levels, telling Toad to give it up and go home. At the end, he makes a dummy of himself, fittingly called False Wario, to fight Toad before he finally steps out and fights him himself. In the end, the heroic Toad defeated Wario and saved the woods. Upon defeating Wario in the NES version, Toad is seen chasing the helpless Wario out of the woods. However the SNES version took it even further with Toad having thrown a large bomb at Wario's castle causing it and Wario himself to go crashing down (thus allowing peace to return back to the woods). ''Wario Blast'' In Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!, Wario stumbles upon Bomberman's home world. Seeing it as an opportunity to make a quick buck, he loots Planet Bomber and has an urge to see to the complete decimation of the planet as well. Wario has to race through worlds, blowing up enemies (including Bomberman's army of Bombermen). During Bomberman's raid, Wario and his False counterparts battle Bomberman after and during level completions. The armies of Wario await Bomberman without fail, and almost lead to his victory. Tragically for Wario, he is on the losing streak once more, and loses his treasure and the world he worked so hard to overrun to Bomberman himself. ''Wario Land'' series ''Wario Land'' See "Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3" section. ''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' "I, Wario, have an interesting story to tell. One day during my vacation in the Awazon river basin, I landed my trusty seaplane, Bulldog, and decide to relax in the shadow of the beautiful Aldegara Waterfall. While basking in the sun, I spied some strange creatures with masks entering the waterfall. This piqued my interest! I hurried over and followed them into the waterfall. Behind the falls there was a large cave, and in the back of the cave … there was a vault filled with a glorious mountain of treasure!! Some of the masked creatures jumped me, but I quickly overcame them. "This treasure is all mine now!", I thought to myself and rushed in to collect the loot. Suddenly, the floor collapsed and I fell! I found myself deep within the Earth! I was quite angry and vowed revenge on these creatures, "I will get their treasure!!!" During his vacation in Virtual Boy Wario Land, Wario landed his plane, Bulldog, next to the Aldegara Waterfall. Wario then spots some strange creatures entering the falls. Discovering a huge amount of treasure behind the falls, Wario is about to steal it all, but this was swallowed up by the Earth. Wario vows to get his revenge on the creatures and steal their treasure, and he does. ''Wario Land II'' Soon after the events of Virtual Boy Wario Land, Wario returns in Wario Land II. In this game, Wario is indestructible, having no shortage of lives. Wario's nemesis, Captain Syrup and a few of her soldiers, the Pirate Gooms, steal Wario's treasure and flood his entire fortress. After Wario wakes up and figures out what's going on, he chases them through the various lands to recover his riches and avenge his lost slumber. The game has many endings and passageways, and a small choice during a level may change the whole outcome of the adventure. Eventually, Wario made it to Syrup's hideaway and exacts his revenge. ''Wario Land 3'' In Wario Land 3, Wario is flying his plane one day, when he crash-lands inside a cave. Finding a Music Box in the cave, he picks it up, winds it and gets transported to a new world. There he meets an oracle, who tells him that he must collect the Music Cases scattered across the land. After collecting the music cases, Wario returns to the oracle's temple, where it reveals its true form as the horrific Rudy the Clown. Rudy reveals that he used Wario to collect the Music Boxes so that his powers would be restored, and that the "enemies" throughout the game were actually the enchanted citizens of the Music Box World. He then attackes Wario, but eventually loses the battle and his powers once again. With Rudy gone, the villagers return to their normal selves. They then heap Wario with treasure and transport him back to his own world. ''Wario Land 4'' After reading about a pyramid filled with treasure in the newspaper, Wario takes to the desert in his Car during the events of Wario Land 4. There, he stumbles upon a black cat, who leads him into a hole in the ground. Wario soon discovers that he has fallen into the pyramid, and proceeds to steal its treasures as he searches for a way out. After he fought through 5 agonizing worlds, 20 levels, and 6 bosses, he got to the Golden Diva, mastermind of the pyramid. After defeating her, he discovers that the black cat was actually Princess Shokora, the original owner of the pyramid, who the Golden Diva had cursed into a feline form. Her human appearance depends on how much treasure has been collected; if he doesn't have enough riches, Wario's princess may turn out to be a child or a fat lady, something Wario is not overly pleased about. ''Wario Land: Shake It! In ''Wario Land: Shake It!, it is discovered that within an Ancient Globe on exhibition at a museum, there is another world called the Shake Dimension. The locale's peace is shattered by the Shake King, who imprisons Queen Merelda and her loyal subjects (called Merfles), and steals the legendary Bottomless Coin Sack, which spits out coins whenever it is shaken. Captain Syrup observes the Shake Dimension's crisis from the outside world. Setting her sights on the legendary treasure, but with no desire of doing the dirty work herself, she steals the Ancient Globe and sends it to Wario. True to form, Wario prepares to raid the beleaguered kingdom when a Merfle escapes to the outside world in hopes of finding help. When Wario hears of the Bottomless Coin Sack, he sets out to defeat the Shake King and thereby acquire that legendary treasure. However, as soon as he returns victorious from the Shake Dimention, Captain Syrup appears and steals the Bottomless Coin Sack from the bewildered Wario. ''Mario's Picross'' series While Wario was absent from the first game in the Mario's Picross series, he is prominently featured in its sequels Mario's Super Picross and Picross 2, where he acts as the host of the more difficult puzzles. In Picross 2, Wario is seen with the topee from the early Wario Land games again, being comparable to Mario's archaeologist outfit. ''Mario Kirby Masterpiece'' In the Mario segment of the educational video Mario Kirby Masterpiece, Wario has stolen the treasure of a certain school. Mario, being informed by Princess Peach about this, searches for the thief, becomes Rabbit Mario and manages to beat Wario and returns the treasure. ''Mario Kart'' series In the ''Mario Kart'' series, Wario's first appearance was in Mario Kart 64; he has low speed and acceleration, but his mammoth weight can push anyone off the road. According to the instruction manual, he got into the standings by stealing Koopa Troopa's kart. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Wario's partner was Waluigi. Wario could only ride the heavy karts, so his choices were limited. His default kart was the Wario Car, and the Bob-omb was his special item. In Mario Kart DS, Wario had three karts that belonged to him, but as the game progressed, the player could place him in any kart, be it Standard or Special. Wario later appeared in Mario Kart Wii, where he was classified as a large character. In that game, Wario featured a small weight bonus and a small off-road bonus. However, he does get a strong mini-turbo bonus as well. Oddly enough, when Wario rides on bikes, he still wears his default overalls instead of wearing his WarioWare outfit. In this game, his nose was pretty large. ''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' In the motocross game Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium, Wario is a playable character in all versions of the game but the first one. He rides a yellow bike. ''Game & Watch Gallery'' series Wario is featured in all games of the Game & Watch Gallery series but the first game and appears in some of the modern versions of Game & Watch titles. In Game & Watch Gallery 2, he is the alternate playable character in Helmet and has to avoid falling objects. Wario is also an unlockable playable character in Ball. Game & Watch Gallery 3 includes Mario Bros. where Wario drives the delivery truck. Wario finally appears as the solely playable character in the game Fire Attack in Game & Watch Gallery 4 and has to defend a giant statue of himself from Bullet Bills and Bob-ombs with a Hammer. Mario Bros. is included again as well. ''Mario Party'' series Wario has been in the ''Mario Party'' series since the first game and has played a large role in the series. He has his own level in Mario Party which stands as one of its hardest. Wario's color is purple, and in Mario Parties 1-4 his sleeves are long, but in the rest, they are short. In Mario Party 2, Wario is the cause of the storyline, as he wants Mario Land to be named Wario Land. This starts the argument that develops the party. Wario introduced Waluigi to the rest of his "pals" in Mario Tennis. Later, he introduced Waluigi once again in Mario Party 3. In that game, his battle partner is a Bob-omb. Wario is also revealed to have a "secret friend" bond with Toadette. ''Mario Golf'' series In the ''Mario Golf'' series, Wario's brute strength comes in handy. Oddly enough, he's actually weaker than Mario in these games, but is still one of the stronger golfers to choose from. In ''Mario Golf'', Wario must be unlocked through the "Get Character" mode, but he's available from the start in ''Toadstool Tour''. He also appears in the portable iterations of the series as a playable character. ''Mario Tennis'' series Wario appears as a playable character in most games of the ''Mario Tennis'' series since its Nintendo 64 installment, where also his sidekick Waluigi made his very first appearance. Wario is generally portrayed as a power player. He was absent from Mario Power Tennis for the Game Boy Advance, despite Waluigi being featured in this game. When Wario becomes the champion of a tournament in Mario Power Tennis, he grabs the trophy and jumps around the stage with it. He tries to walk down the steps and ends up falling onto the trophy, squishing it flat. His taunt is when Wario shakes his butt at the opponent and says "Haha". ''Dr. Mario 64'' In Dr. Mario 64, Rudy the Clown fulfils the role of the villain again. He sends out his minion Mad Scienstein to steal the Megavitamins from Dr. Mario, since Rudy wants them for curing his cold. Wario attempts to get the Megavitamins as well in order to sell them for money, but fails. However, Mad Scienstein manages to steal the medicine and escapes. The rivals Dr. Mario and Wario go after him and meet many creatures known from Wario Land 3 on their way. Finally, either Dr. Mario or Wario is able to defeat Rudy and the doctor takes back his Megavitamins. ''Wario World'' Wario makes a mistake when he steals a large Black Jewel in his first 3-D adventure, Wario World. It turns out that the Black Jewel is actually alive and evil as it proceeds to turn all of Wario's treasure into monsters, and kick him out of his own castle. To regain his palace, Wario must traverse huge worlds, collecting his treasures, crushing huge monsters and overcoming gigantic challenges as he goes. Along the way, he meets small forest pixies called Spritelings, who aid him in his adventure. After making his way through the transformed forests, castles, and deserts, Wario challenges the Jewel to a fight. The Jewel agrees, never dreaming that Wario had managed to free the Spritelings, which the Jewel had sealed away. It turns out the pixies are the only way to destroy the Jewel, and after a long battle, the Jewel shatters and its spell dissipates. The Spritelings then offer to rebuild the castle; how well and how fancy it turns out depends on Wario's current wealth. ''WarioWare'' series ''WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' In WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania, Wario sees a news report about a super-selling video game on TV. Thinking "Why couldn't I'' have done that?", he founds his own video game company, WarioWare, Inc. and hires his friends Mona, Jimmy T., Kat & Ana, Dr. Crygor, 9-Volt, Dribble & Spitz and Orbulon. ''WarioWare games are all compilations of seconds-long microgames, all of them based on a myriad of themes and events. In the end, the game becomes a best-seller, and while Wario tries to steal all the profits for himself, he is eventually forced to spread the wealth amongst his workers. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$'' In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$, Wario's company returns to develop a second round of microgames, and deal with its director's greedy hijinx. ''WarioWare: Twisted'' One day, when Wario was playing his Game Boy Advance, he lost his game, yet again. Angered, he flung his GBA against a wall, breaking it. Instantly remorseful, he went to his friend Dr. Crygor for help. Dr. Crygor fixed it. But there were no buttons, on his GBA, puzzling Wario. To move a character, the player of the game had to move the system. Seeing an opportunity, Wario sold these tilt-sensitive games, making millions. The many games he sells make up the game WarioWare: Twisted. ''WarioWare: Touched! In ''WarioWare: Touched! he steals two Game Boy systems, but drops them into a sewer. The old Sewer Guru finds them but also finds a strange system that Wario had never seen before. Seeing a sneaky deal waiting to be made, Wario took the odd system anyway. Eventually, the sly entrepreneur found that the system is touch-sensitive, and that this gimmick is an extremely drawing tactic for game sales. Wario promptly cashes in with more of his company's microgames. This game introduces some new characters: Mike, a robot-karaoke invented by Dr. Crygor to clean his laboratory; and a lonely teenage witch and her little demon friend, collectively known as Ashley & Red. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' In WarioWare: Smooth Moves, Wario is gorging himself on cakes when he is interrupted by a small, strange creature called a Splunk. The creature steals Wario's cakes, and he chases it all the way to the Temple of Form, where he discovers the Form Baton. Wario takes it, and gets chased out of the temple by a giant boulder. He soon incorporates the Form Baton into his video game empire, and as always his latest development is a huge hit. Joining Wario's staff are Young Cricket and Master Mantis; a wonder boy and his aging martial arts master; Dr. Crygor's granddaughter, Penny Crygor also makes her first appearance. In the Tiny Wario level, Penny gives Wario a new motorbike. He seems to enjoy riding it despite it being much too small for him, but he then suddenly gets sucked inside the contraption and is fired out the exhaust as several Tiny Warios. After they eventually recombine back into normal Wario, he is approached by a hoard of Splunks. They want the Form Baton back, and chase Wario to the Form Temple, where he trips and drops the baton back in its place, receiving the creatures' gratitude. ''WarioWare: Snapped! In the game ''WarioWare: Snapped!, Wario opens a theme park called Wario Park and runs it along with Mona, Jimmy T., and Kat and Ana. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Wario also appears in the game, ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Along with the title is a WiiWare title called WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase. He and his alter-ego Wario-Man make an appearance in the games. Wario is also in the tutorials on how to make microgames with Penny. In the game, half of Wario's employees quit working for him in favor of working for Diamond Software. Thinking quickly, Wario hires the owner of a local video game store to help finish some of his games and create new ones. Super Mario 64 DS Wario is a playable character in Super Mario 64 DS. He (along with Luigi) came to "crash the party" after Mario is invited to see Princess Peach. Wario is the final unlockable character; he can be unlocked by using Luigi's invisibility ability to get through the mirror in the tower of the castle. Once there, Luigi must get through a small icy stage and fight Chief Chilly. Ironically, Wario would have been the best choice for fighting him. After he was defeated, Luigi gets a key to Wario's door and Wario is then playable. Wario is also the toughest member of Mario's group. He can break black bricks and cause more damage to enemies; traits that the others don't have. He also can become Metal Wario, which is the metal form of Wario just like Metal Mario. Instead of using a Metal Cap, he uses a Power Flower. His only weakness is his lack of good speed and good jumping abilities. On the official Nintendo DS site it states the he is allying with Mario to get Princess Peach's treasure. A Toad in the castle also makes notice of this. Wario was in the room under the yellow "W". ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Wario makes a minor cameo appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In the Yoshi Theater, a poster can be seen that shows his facial features under a "Wario" sign. Posters of Kirby and Stafy can be seen next to the Wario poster as well. ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' In Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Mario comes upon Wario atop the Ferris Wheel in his carnival with a Music Key, supposedly given to him by Waluigi. Mario neds the Music Keys to stop Waluigi, but Wario won't give his up without a fight, and he challenges Mario to a dance-off for possession of the Key. In the end, Mario beats Wario with tricky dance moves and manages to claim the Music Key and continue on his quest. He even talks about making his own dancing game for people built like him. ''Mario Football'' series Wario is a captain that sports a yellow and purple uniform in the ''Mario Football'' series (called Super Mario Strikers in US and Japan). He is an aggressive captain in this game. His Super Strike is the Belly Blast. In Mario Strikers Charged Football, Wario is an offensive player. As an offensive player, he is a very powerful shooter, and he is great at passing. However, he lacks speed and and defensive abilities. Wario's deke is a ground-pound, which can avoid attacking players and possibly smash them through the ground. Wario's Super Ability is Gas Mask, where Wario emits flatulence. There is a meter for this Super Ability, which means Wario can use this until the meter is depleted. Anyone who walks in the poisonous gas has his/her controls reversed. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' Wario appeared as a playable character in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Wario's character-type is Powerful and his stage court is the Wario Factory which has Bob-ombs that can be picked up and thrown as a weapon. Wario's Special Shot is the Move-It Dunk which can be done if the player taps the letter "W" twice. ''Yoshi'' series ''Yoshi's Island DS'' Yoshi's Island DS marked Wario's first chronological appearance. In Yoshi's Island DS, Wario appeared in his baby form for the first time. Yoshi first finds Wario crying in an undersea cave, most likely abandoned by Kamek after throwing a tantrum. With only Baby Wario at his side, as all the other babies and the stork were swept away by a giant tsunami, Yoshi carries on with his journey and discovers many of Wario's abilities. With his huge magnet, Wario can attract coins and other metal objects to him with ease. Not surprisingly, Wario is one of the heaviest babies, making it hard for the Yoshis to cross wide gaps with him. Wario and Yoshi eventually find the other babies safe and sound, and he decided to join the babies' team for good. After going through five levels, Wario saw a line of Bandits, each carrying a coin. As he was a very greedy baby, Wario jumped on the only Bandit with no coin, in the back of the line, hoping to snag some riches. It is unknown if he succeeded in getting the coins, or what the Bandits did to him. Just at the last level, Wario came back to help the Yoshis defeat Bowser. With Wario's help, Bowser was defeated, and all the babies of the world were saved. Although Baby Wario appeared in the game, it was not disclosed where he was born. At the end of the game, it is seen he was homeless, and a stork adopted him. He got Bowser's treasure, but Baby Bowser plopped in, and again, they started to argue. ''Wario: Master of Disguise'' .]] In Wario: Master of Disguise, Wario sees a TV show called The Silver Zephyr, which is about the famous thief, Count Cannoli. Wario becomes jealous of the Count's skill, and comes up with a "brilliant idea"; he then invents the Telmet to get into the television show. Wario's invention works and he lands on Count Cannoli, who drops his talking wand, Goodstyle. Wario steals the wand, which grants him unique form-changing abilities. Wario comes up with his own thief name: Purple Wind, and uses his new powers to collect pieces of an ancient artifact called the Wishstone, in hopes of having his wish of supreme wealth granted. Along the way, he's confronted by world class thieves Count Cannoli and Carpaccio, who are also after the Wishstone. Unfortunately, The Wishstone actually unleashes the ancient demon Terrormisu once it's assembled. Terrormisu has the power to devour everything's souls, but Wario and Goodstyle manage to stop her rampage and trap her in an alternate dimension. Unfortunately for Wario, due to the technical limitations of the Telmet, he can't take the treasure he gathered during his adventure out of the TV. Wario resolves to re-enter the television and reclaim his fortune, but what happens next is never revealed. ''Ore Dayo! Wario Dayo!! Wario is the main character of a spin-off of the ''Super Mario-Kun series titled Ore Dayo! Wario Dayo!! by the same author. This comic book series is based on the Wario games Wario World, Wario: Master of Disguise and Wario Land: Shake It! ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Wario and his partner, Waluigi are playable characters in the crossover title, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games; Wario's character type is Power. He makes a return in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. His six missions in Mission Mode were... *100m - Cross the finish line while lunging forward and come in 2nd place! *100m Freestyle - Get a 3 note (♪♪♪) rating 5 times when restoring stamina! *Shooting - Hit 2 targets at the same time twice! *Dream Long Jump - Pass through 10 rings! *Dream Race - Collect all item boxes! *Final - (Pursuit) Beat Knuckles when he's in top condition! ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In all of the Super Smash Bros. games, Wario's colors were an alternate costume of Mario's - the purple overalls, yellow shirt and cap, green shoes, etc. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Wario was featured as a trophy. Finally, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl he appears as a playable character, and is available from the start. His standard costume design is his outfit that he is seen in during the WarioWare series. However, unlike the other characters, he can also appear in his classic overalls (which have been given an intricate detailing similar to Mario's), depending on the player's preference. However, the player can only play as Wario in his WarioWare outfit in the Subspace Emissary. Wario has one of the best aerial play in the game and is unusually short for his weight class. Wario's Final Smash is Wario-Man, which transforms him into his superhero counterpart. However, rather than an actual attack, the transformation will power up Wario, which causes his attacks to deal more damage. As such, it could be considered a less extreme version of Bowser's Giga Bowser transformation. All of his attacks are much stronger, and Wario can also run much faster. He also becomes immune to damage and knock-back. Additionally, when Wario-Man unleashes a fully charged Wario Waft, anyone caught in the attack will be KO'd instantly, regardless of their damage. Like Donkey Kong and Yoshi, Wario has his own distinct emblem (the W on his cap) as opposed to being classified under the Mario characters. Solid Snake Codec Conversation *'Snake': This guy kind of gives me the creeps. *'Colonel': That's Wario, Snake. Wario first appeared as Mario's rival, but he really made his name in the WarioWare games. Watch out for Wario's bite. It's not just damage you take from it. *'Snake': What do you mean, Colonel? *'Colonel': Wario loves garlic. He eats whole cloves of it day and night. So try not to get caught in his mouth. Once that smell gets on you, it'll stick to you for quite a while. *'Snake': ...That's a scary thought. *'Colonel': He also attacks by farting. He can fart to fly around, too. *'Snake': By farting...? Are you kidding me?! *'Colonel': Sadly, no. I am not kidding. If his belly starts to bulge, watch out. Role in the Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary, he apparently joins the Subspace Army; however, he is never seen with Bowser or Ganondorf or even the Ancient Minister. The official website confirms that he is indeed working for the army, although he takes his orders for granted and does whatever he wants. Early in the game, he shoots the princess that Kirby wasn't able to save from Petey Piranha, with his large Dark Cannon. He escapes from the explosion of the Subspace Bomb, taking the trophy with him. Later, at the Ruined Zoo, he attempts to shoot Ness, but fails repeatedly. He then aims for Lucas, and Ness jumps in front of him, taking the shot and becoming a trophy. Wario then grabs the trophy, as Lucas runs away. Later, he is traveling with a Cargo with the two trophies he currently has. In the middle of the road, he finds a Luigi trophy which he decides to take. However, as soon as he touches it, Waddle Dees come from everywhere and attack him. They take the Luigi trophy from him, and King Dedede steals Wario's Cargo, revealing that Dedede had planned this out to distract Wario. Later, Wario fights the Pokémon Trainer and Lucas in a desert. However, this time, Lucas beats Wario and turns him into a trophy, which the two leave lying on the ground. After Galleom's Subspace Bomb explodes, the explosion sucks the Wario trophy inside. Wario is later found in Subspace, where he is turned back to life by Kirby. He finds King Dedede and starts threatening vengeance, but Luigi and Ness rush to Dedede's aid, and Wario becomes shocked at his former captives defending who he perceived to be an enemy of theirs. Wario learns that Tabuu is truly the one behind the Subspace Army and then decides to join the final battle against Tabuu. Special Moves Chomp Chomp is Wario's Standard Special Move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Compared to other Special Moves, Chomp takes a while to use, but can score multiple hits, similar to Bowser's Koopa Klaw from Super Smash Bros. Melee. When Wario uses this move, he leans forward while opening his mouth, and then bites down hard, catching anyone he happens to hit. Upon catching another player, Wario can continue to bite him/her, causing more damage, similar to a Grab hit. However, an opponent can escape Wario's bite, in the same way a player can escape Yoshi's Egg Lay. Kirby has the ability to use Chomp when he copies Wario's powers. Wario can also use Chomp to eat items, including items other than food, and can even eat his bike, which will allow him to use his Wario Bike move again. Wario Bike Wario Bike (previously known as Wario Chopper on the official site) is Wario's Side special move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. With this move, he will ride his motorcycle, and smash into any player in the way, damaging them. If the player tilts the Control Stick in the opposite direction Wario is facing, he will do a 180 degree turn. In order to jump off of it, the player must press any attack button. Only one motorcycle will be on the screen at one time, allowing Wario to get back on it if he falls off. The motorcycle can be stopped by other characters with a timed hit. When Wario jumps off the bike, Wario can pick up the bike and use it as an item that can be thrown around. The bike can also be broken into pieces. The pieces, like the pieces of a Power Suit, can be tossed around. If Wario eats his bike, he will temporarily become big. However, it is rather brief and not easy to photograph. Corkscrew Corkscrew is the name of Wario's up special move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Wario spins into the air, in a similar way to Mario's spin from Super Mario Galaxy. He can only spin straight upwards, however. The attack does a significant amount of damage if performed at the proper time, often leading to combos, but the attack is mainly thought of as a recovery move. When used in the air as a recovery move, there is a blue swirl underneath him, but nothing on the ground. This move is not to be confused with Wario's second mid-air jump, in which he does a 360-degree spin. Wario Waft The Wario Waft is Wario's Down special move in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Once performed, Wario will fart (caused by eating too much garlic) to produce toxic gas, damaging nearby players. The attack gets stronger the longer the player goes without using it. If it is used continuously, over and over again, it will be very weak, but if it is not used in a long time, it will become a large explosion. It is better to wait, and be patient, rather than to use it too often. Also, depending on how long the player waits, Wario will fly upwards upon doing the move. If Wario is glowing red, it means that the waft is charged up a lot. If the player has waited long enough, he/she will fly quite a distance - enough for it to be used as a recovery move. Note that if the player charges it up completely and uses it in the air, he/she could KO himself/herself. In fact, it's almost guaranteed to happen on stages like Mushroomy Kingdom. Wario-Man [[image:WarioMan_Brawl.jpg|thumb|200px|right|'Wario-Man']] Wario-Man is Wario's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Unlike most Final Smashes, Wario's Final Smash is more of a power-up than an attack. When Wario breaks open the Smash Ball and the Special button is pressed, he eats a hunk of Garlic and gains a superhero suit, that boosts his power and speed by quite a large margin. He is invincible in this state, and will not flinch, but can take damage. When using his normal attacks, he will hit with extra power, or gain added effects to the moves. His punches will act similarly to a Smash Attack, and his mid-air moves allow him to gain altitude. In addition to boosted normal moves, his Special Moves will also gain extra strength and tactics, but his added speed will act as a downside when using the Wario Bike, as he will ride it very fast, which can result in falling off the stage. On the upside, however, the power of the bike is also greatly increased. Also, if Wario-Man rides the bike on the road of Big Blue, he will keep up with the cars for a brief time. Strangely, in WarioWare: Twisted!, Wario-Man's mustache turned red, but in all the other WarioWare games and Brawl, it stays black. Character Description Characteristics According to the Wario World instruction manual, Wario weighs 308 pounds, although he claims it's just his clothes ("I like to layer!"). He has broad, muscular arms, a large belly, and his excess fat overlaps the openings of his overalls; it is shown his arms and legs are pure muscle meaning the rest of his fat must be stored elsewhere. Wario is prone to outbursts of anger, especially when he doesn't get his way. He has unhygienic habits, such as nose picking. His skin ranges from a fair to tan complexion. The tone is similar to that of the other mens'. His nose is pink, large, slightly pointed down, and he has large nostrils. Wario's mouth is square, as is his head, with blocky teeth and a fixed grin. He also has a round, thick, cleft chin. He has round black-eyes shaped by his cheeks and arched brows. They are outlined with a light blue, baggy, ring similar to Waluigi's. He has very constricted pupils and his iris is of a very dark shade. Wario is actually not as short as he appears. He appears much wider than others and he's taller than Mario. In fact, Wario is as tall as Luigi regardless of his stout appearance, but he is still shorter than others such as Peach and Waluigi.Size comparison chart. His athletic abilities tend to make him a powerhouse character, as is expected with his body type. Wario has light brown hair, the same color as Waluigi's. His hairstyle is the same as Waluigi's as well, having small flips at the back, swooped up bangs, and styled sideburns. He also has a black, zigzag shaped mustache which is a unique trait. Clothing Wario wears a plumber outfit similar to that of Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi's. Unlike Mario and Luigi, his outfit has some details not shared with his counterpart, Waluigi. He has a white streak on the rim of his yellow hat, and has white buttons on his purple overalls instead of the usual gold the other men wear. Additionally, the blue W on his cap sticks out of the white spot it is displayed on. Wario's primary color, yellow, is an opposite color of purple, Waluigi's primary color, on the RYB color model. Wario also wears green shoes with a brown sole that are pointed like an elf's shoe. His gloves are white and wrist-length with his W emblem printed on the forehand. Wario's outfit hasn't changed as drastically as other character's over time, but has had noticeable updates. Originally his overalls appeared to be much more pinkish and have been officially referred to as pink at times. His short sleeves first showed up in Wario Land II, but they did not show up again until Wario World which would mark the finalization of his sleeves staying shorter than the others. Powers and Abilities His strength is many times stronger than a normal man. He is fat but has extraordinary arm strength. He is so strong that his strength exceeds his rival Mario and rivals that of Donkey Kong and even the powerful Bowser. In Wario World, Wario could use his strength to punish his enemies in a variety of ways, including the Piledriver, Corkscrew Conk, and Wild Swing-Ding. Wario is commonly associated with explosives, including Bob-ombs, and ways of stealing coins, such as a magnet or even a large vacuum of sorts. Wario's greatest strength, though, is with items, such as the Garlic Pot, Jet Pot, Bull Pot, and Dragon Pot, which give him amazing and unique transformations. He also shares some transformations with Mario such as Fire Wario and Metal Wario. Wario has other various ways in transformings, resulting in transformations such as Crazy Wario, Flat Wario, Fat Wario, Frozen Wario, Electric Wario, and many more. Wario also has the power of farting to stun his opponets. Personality Wario is a greedy person, to a pig-like extent. He is so greedy, he will do anything to get money, be it stealing or going on an adventure. He is also a miser, as he never lets anyone touch his treasure. He can also be seen stuffing his face often like a pig, indicating that his greed is extended to food. Alas, his greedy nature overtakes him and he goes out of control occasionally, even going as far as to double-cross his friends. Like Mario, he has many Italian traits. While he is of Italian heritage, whether he was actually born in the country Italy or not is still a mystery due to the lack of information on his birthplace. Nintendo Power once stated that Wario is Mario's cousin. Wario's not as dumb as he appears to be since he makes WarioWare games and can fly a plane. In fact, he may actually be very skilled at electronics, as he made a dimensional teleporter in a few seconds. He also constructed the Mario Kart 64 race track Wario Stadium. The reason why many assume he is a bonehead is that he is hot-headed, clumsy, and sometimes forgets his common sense. Wario is very aggressive, especially in the Mario Kart series, as he pushes racers off the road if in his way. In the Mario Party series, he apparently puts his greedy nature aside to play fair, if that's even in his vocabulary. In general sports, Wario is a braggart and a sore loser, even going as far as to claim that somebody is cheating when he loses. According to the official website for Wario Land 4, Wario exercises during his free time, and according to the Choose Your Own Adventure book Warioland 4, Wario hates sand. Wario is considered scary to most of the Toads and even King Boo (though not as scary as Bowser), as revealed in Super Mario 64 DS. Pastimes There have been many hints towards Wario's jobs and hobbies. Wario Land II seems to depict Wario as a farmer. He keeps several Chickens outside his castle, including his notable pet Hen. It is unknown if Wario uses these Chickens for agricultural purposes, though, as he refers to his Hen as his "beloved pet" in the game's manual. He is also seen doing some farm work in Game & Watch Gallery 4 in the cutscene for Fire Attack. On another note, his third vehicle in Mario Kart DS, Dragonfly, is a tractor. Wario owns a pharmacy, or so it may seem. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! there is a building in Mushroom City saying "Wario Pharmacy". The commercials for Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins and Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 actually consistently establish Wario as a hypnotist, although he only put hypnotism to use in the former game. Of all the occupations and pastimes Wario has had throughout the years, the most consistent one would be a microgame-maker, as evident as the WarioWare games. Development Character Development Wario is a creation of the late game developer and Game Boy creator Gunpei Yokoi and designed by Hiroji Kiyotake. His name is a combination of Mario and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Appearance Development .]] When Wario first appeared in ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, he had bigger shoes, a more cartoon look to him than Mario, but still resembled Mario in every feature. By Wario Land, he retired his flat hat in exchange for an explorer hat with a "W" on the front. He lost his cartoon-like artwork charm as in the SML2 game, but got seemingly fatter and realistic. Soon after that he returned to his normal hat and took on the other three Wario Land games in normal attire. WarioWare introduced Wario's other outfit, a biker-esque style with pink pants, appearing in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ever since, he's been known to circulate between the two outfits, depending on the game he's hosted in. Somewhere after Wario World, Wario started wearing short sleeves in Mario sports games, up until then he wore long sleeves, as the other three did. Handhelds In his early Game Boy games, his sprites were black and white, but mildly detailed and during his Game Boy Color games, he took on white outfits, along with yellow. His sprites in the Game Boy Color were mildly detailed as well, due to limited graphic allowances. In his Game Boy Advance games, Wario Land 4 and the WarioWare series, his sprites where dramatically changed and modified. In Super Mario 64 DS for the Nintendo DS Wario got his Wario World model. This is one of the five hand held games to have a 3D Wario graphic (the other four being Wario: Master of Disguise, Mario Kart DS, Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and Mario Party DS). He also, strangely, walks bow-legged in some of his 3D appearances. Consoles During his Nintendo 64 run, Wario was only mainly in Mario spin-off games. His models were tremendously blocky. Wario finally got his perfect 3D graphics in his Nintendo GameCube era. The Mario Party model and his spin-off models had better composition. He also had these graphics in his own game, Wario World. In Wario Land: Shake It! for the Wii, Wario was hand drawn in an anime style. His movements were very fluid and each frame was hand drawn. Relationships with Other Characters Mario Mario had a violent rivalry with Wario, which simmered down in the years to follow. Wario and Mario have since had friendly disputes in sports and they have even teamed up in various adventures. It has been said on various occasions that Wario is the cousin of Mario and Luigi. This has been said a few times in the Nintendo Power magazines. Although this is not confirmed, it would make sense because of them looking alike. Waluigi Waluigi and Wario have a shaded relationship. Although it is commonly believed he is his brother, Waluigi’s Super Smash Bros. Melee trophy says that this is not confirmed, and other games have proven them to not be brothers at all. Some sources state otherwise. However, there are several recources that confirm that Waluigi is Wario's brother. On the European Mario Kart DS site, the first sentence of the information of the track Waluigi Pinball describes Waluigi as "Wario's weird sibling".This can also be elaberated on the fact that the two characters look very much alike. However, in Prima's official strategy guide for Mario Party 5 it announces that Wario and Waluigi aren't brothers under Waluigi's character description. In Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games, it states the two are, as a fact, not brothers. Also, in the Challenge Mode of Mario Super Sluggers, after Wario's team is completed, he names every member of the team, calling Waluigi his "traitor friend" and a "beanpole" after Waluigi tried to keep a treasure chest for himself. After Wario defeats Waluigi in a Mission, Wario gets the treasure and Waluigi seems quite happy about joining Wario's team. Waluigi is also on Wario's team in Mario Superstar Baseball. In general their relationship appears to be positive despite frequent bickering between the two tricksters. Luigi Wario and Luigi's relationship seems to be far less violent and troubled than that of Mario and Wario. Luigi rescued Wario from the clutches of Chief Chilly during the events of Super Mario 64 DS and Wario and Luigi have been seen chatting in various cutscenes in several spinoff games. According to the official website for Wario Land 4, Wario ties Luigi's shoelaces together. Wario may also be Luigi's cousin, as stated in the Nintendo Power magazines. Princess Peach Although Princess Peach is not necessarily a close friend of Wario, however he aided in her rescue during the events of Super Mario 64 DS (although not necessarily by choice). He, along with Waluigi, is angry about her winning tournaments in Mario Power Tennis, as seen in her victory scene. They even tried to steal her trophy before she could grab it. Wario appeared to have a crush on her in the Mario & Wario arc of Super Mario Adventures, seeing as he tried to buy Peach's prize item, a Samus Doll, for her birthday before Mario. Toad Ever since Toad had defeated Wario in Wario's Woods the two shared a sort of rivalry towards each other. This can be proven in Mario Superstar Baseball where the two shared bad chemistry. However it seems Wario is more into the bitter relationship as Toad is seen to be frightened of him as proven when Wario talks to Toad in Super Mario 64 DS. Toad even goes on doubting Wario in the game as he believes that Wario is only on the adventure just because Wario could steal some power stars. Captain Syrup Besides Mario, Captain Syrup is Wario's greatest nemesis. Syrup is the only character in the Wario series capable to match both Wario's wits and his greed. She flirts with him in her most recent appearance calling him handsome. So far the only recurring villain in the Wario series, Captain Syrup made her latest appearance in Wario Land: Shake It!. Mona Mona is one of Wario's good friends as shown from the WarioWare series. They appear to have a mutual romantic interest in each other in the WarioWare series. Bowser Wario (along with Waluigi) doesn't have a very good relationship with Bowser. While they teamed up to stop Mario in the Mario Power Tennis opening movie, they are almost always against each other in every other game. In Mario Superstar Baseball, they mercilessly taunt each other. In Super Mario 64 DS, Wario teams up with Yoshi, Mario, and Luigi to defeat Bowser. And in Mario Super Sluggers, Bowser nearly KOs Wario and Waluigi with the Bullet Bill they tried to hit Mario with. After being defeated two times in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Wario and Waluigi team up with Mario and Sonic. Other Information ''WarioWare, Inc. Mega Party Game$'' Information *Occupation: CEO; Adventurer *Skills: Stupid Strength; Gluttony *Words to Live By: Get Rich Quick! *A treasure-hungry adventurer, Wario dreams of making a fortune off video games. He's even formed his own company. So far, its not working out very well. ''Mario Party 7'' Information *'Partner:' Waluigi *'Special Orb:' Coin Vacuum ''Mario Party DS *'Bio:' Wario is no stranger to the Mario Party series. This portly party-goer knows how to get down! ''Mario Kart Super Circuit'' Information *'Speed:' ***** *'Weight:' ***** *'Bio:' The most obnoxious driver on the Circuit, Wario is always happy to guffaw at other drivers as they eat his dust. He has great speed once he gets going and - obviously - ample weight to stay on the track. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' Information *'Partner': Waluigi *'Kart': Wario Car *'Special Item:' Bob-omb *'Class:' Heavy *'Bio:' Wario is a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in yellow. One thing is for sure - there's never been a bigger road hog in the Mushroom Kingdom! ''Mario Kart DS'' Information *Dragonfly *Brute *Standard WR *Bio: As his name implies he's the anti-hero to Mario's heroism. Other than acceleration, he has no foil. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Information *'Size:' Large *Actual Bonuses **'Weight:' +1 **'Off-Road:' +1 **'Mini-Turbo:' +2 ''Mario Tennis'' Information *'Type:' Power ''Mario Power Tennis'' Information .]] *'Offense:' Thunder Cast Shot *'Defense:' Ultra-Hand Return *'Stats:' **'Power:' 4/5 **'Speed:' 2.5/5 **'Reach:' 2.5/5 **'Serve:' 3.5/5 **'Lunge:' 3/5 **'Control:' 3/5 Mario Hoops 3 on 3 *'Baller Name:' Sir Stomp *'Type:' Powerful *'Special Shot:' Move-It Dunk *'Letter to Tap:' W ''Mario Superstar Baseball Info'' *'Team Captain:' Yes *'Player Type:' Power *'Star Swing:' Weird Ball *'Star Pitch:' Weird Ball *'Special Skills:' Sliding Catch, Body Check Good Chemistry *Waluigi *Boo Bad Chemistry *Mario *Toad *Baby Mario *Toadette Stats *'Batting:' 8 *'Pitching:' 3 *'Fielding:' 4 *'Running:' 3 Bio "According to Wario, he's both Mario's rival and a childhood friend (this is unconfirmed). He actually runs his own video-game company and has produced many hot sellers. Garlic is Wario's favorite food. It may lead to his incredible stamina, which makes him excellent at daring plays." ''Mario Strikers Charged Football Information'' .]] *'Type:' Offensive *'Super Ability:' Gas Mask! *'Deke:' Jumps and slams the ground with his rear. Wario calls it the "Butt Smash." Stats *'Movement:' 3 *'Shooting:' 10 *'Passing:' 10 *'Defense:' 3 ''Super Smash Bros. Series Melee Trophy Information Brawl Trophy Information Brawl Sticker Information ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Profile ''"The burly opposite of Mario, Wario is a Power-based athlete, able to hurl objects incredible distances, and his awesome stamina gives him a boost in any long-distance event. He is driven by greed and will undoubtedly love to get his hands on a Gold Medal! Stats ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Profile ''"Wario considers himself Mario's adversary, and has been causing Mario a headache for quite some time. Selfish and greedy, Wario always ends up somehow doing good deeds to get what he wants. Wario is a veteran to the Olympic Games and comes to Vancouver and Whistler ready to compete for the gold. Be sure not to get in the way of his signature Wario Waft technique on the Wii, and Wario Waft Jump or Wario Waft Boost techniques on the DS!" Wii Stats DS Stats ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Profile Chemistry Gallery Quotes *''"I'm-a Wario! I'm-a gonna win!"'' – Mario Kart 64 *''"Fire!"'' – Mario Kart 64 *''"Obey Wario, destroy Mario!"'' – Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins advertisement *''"Should've been called WARIO Golf! Still, you gonna love it!"'' – Mario Golf *''"Yeah, oh yeah Wario wins!!! Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' *''"I lost! To a buncha' losers!"'' – Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *''"I pounded down a healthy cup of sugar (with just a dash of coffee) for breakfast."'' – WarioWare, Inc. Mega Party Game$ *''"Hurry up"'' – Wario Land 4/WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania *"I'm-a number 1"'' – Wario World *''"Have a rotten day!"'' – Wario World *''"Get outta here!"'' – Wario World *''"Oh no! Somebody cheated. I CAN'T LOSE!!!"'' – Mario Power Tennis *''"It's-a Wii! Wario!"'' – WarioWare: Smooth Moves *''"Behold the TELMET! Television! Teleportin'! And, uh, it's a helmet."'' – Wario: Master of Disguise *''"See that big sturdy man on the Touch Screen? That's me...WARIO! Now get me some treasure!"'' – Wario: Master of Disguise instruction booklet *''"Rock'n'roll!"'' – Wario Land: Shake It! *''"Ha! I'm amazing!"'' – Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *''"Pull my finger"'' – Mario Strikers Charged *''"A Treasure Chest! Outta the way! This one's mine!, I just turn here... and tweak here... aaaaaaand... whaaaaaaaa! Mario Super Sluggers Trivia *In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Plumbers Academy", an unnamed, overweight plumber wearing yellow and purple can be seen as a classmate of Mario and Luigi; this character's similarity to Wario is probably coincidental, as Wario's debut came three years after The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! was produced. *Wario is the only character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to have two different outfits. Names in Other Languages References Category:Characters Category:Wario Characters Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Wario Allies Category:WarioWare Characters Category:Villains Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Trophies Category:Final Bosses Category:Thieves & Bandits Category:Super Smash Bros. Stickers Category:Shopkeepers Category:Mario Kart Series Playable Characters Category:Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Playable Characters Category:Itadaki Street DS Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Forms Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Party DS Category:Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Party 2 Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Mario Kart Wii Trading Cards